seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand
Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand CN hm Fighter 10, Psychic Warrior 1 History ''' Character Sheet: ''''Gunther, known as "Gunner" among his militrary companions, has spent most of his life serving in the military or around bases. His father was a seasoned veteran in the mercenary companies of Baldur's Gate serving for 20 years before retiring. His eldest two sons also served but were killed in action. The last son, Gunther, took up the call of battle but from a distance. His weapon of choice was a heavy crossbow mounted on top of war wagons. On an orc hunting patrol, his company was ambushed by many orcs and spellcasting chieftains. Many of his men were killed quickly. Gunner disconnected the heavy crossbow and fled into the nearby forest with a few other soldiers. The orcs called for reinforcments and chased the team north. The entire company was thought to be killed in action. Months of jungle warfare, skirmishes, and traps took place as the group; now down to two men; tried to kill as many of the pursuers as possible. Gunner and the other man did what was necessary in order to survive; stealing, raiding, and putting innocents in harms way. Eventually, Gunner was the sole survivor and decided to take a stand against the orcs in a final showdown. He constructed an makeshift firing position high up in the trees with ropes to swing to other positions. A deadly battle ensued with Gunner claiming 14 kills and slaying the orc chieftain with a desperate leap from the trees. He limped out of the forest and on towards the northern cities. He was eventually picked up from Waterdhavian patrols and taken in for questioning. After interrogation, Gunner confessed his attrocities to the innocent jungle people he robbed and used in order to survive. He was assigned to the Desperate Men for an unknown length of service. Role in the Desperate Men Gunner serves as the group's ranged support. He is well suited for the small group skirmishes and working with the others. Gunner's considers Hawk to be his closest companion and the two have a running competition of the number of kills they have accrued. Missions '''Astral Counterattack: '''Gunner took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. He also fought aboard a githzerai ship alongside Nightbane, Brody, Sunshine and Hawk. '''Hardbuckler: Gunner traveled to the town with Hawk, Sunshine, Kun-low, Oran, Helix, and Red Crow. They encountered trouble along the way, where Oran was killed. Star Mountains: Gunner was part of the team who ventured into the Star Mountains in an attempt to rescue refugees from githyanki imprisonment. Daggerford: Gunner was part of the 'Western' team during the assault of Daggerford. Mosque of Tyr: Gunner was part of the team which assaulted of the Mosque of Tyr about 12 miles south of Daggerford. Diplomatic Rescue: Gunner was part of the team that was sent to investigate and rescue a diplomatic envoy from Cormyr. Secomber: Gunner was part of the team that accepted Trasker's mission to venture into the mines near Secomber and end a supernatural threat. Durimek: Gunner led the team with Hawk, Luke and Dargrum who dropped into Durimek and liberated the fort and mines from humanoid hands. '''Mholor Durinhal: '''Just after leaving Durimek, Gunner, along with Hawk, Beornibur, Luke, and Dargrum, ventured to Mholor Durinhal where the Desperate Men came to the rescue of heavily outnumbered dwarves. In the middle of the battle, after a heroically rescuing Hawk, Gunner was pulled from his dire bat mount and plunged into the darkness below. By some miracle, gunner survived his fall and was stranded, alone, in the deepest reached of the underdark. Although considered killed in action, he is actually MIA. Category:Characters Category:Desperate Men